


A Thousand Faces

by rorywilliaws



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma vez que Will já não podia mais se considerar ele mesmo, mil outros "eus" foram atribuídos a ele. Assassino, inocente, culpado, peão. Através dos olhos daqueles que conviviam perto dele, Will Graham era um leque de resultados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Então, eu achei essa one perdida aqui. Pela data do arquivo, ela foi escrita antes da s2 terminar. Eu não tinha postado porque achei ela muito curta, ainda acho, mas deu a louca e eu estou postando.  
> Espero que gostem!

Will Graham era um pequeno cristal, e os assassinos, luzes que o atravessavam. E faziam-o porquê a maldita empatia permitia que Will pensasse como eles, sentisse como eles... E, por consequência, fosse eles. Will Graham era um cristal, mas agora também era Garret Jacob Hobbs.

Mas inconsequentemente. Ele nem mesmo se lembrava de ser alguém além dele mesmo, às vezes não lembrava nem de ser ele mesmo. Desde que tinha começado a frequentar as consultas com o Dr. Lecter, tudo parecia confuso, bagunçado. Hannibal mexia com a sua mente, ele tinha tanta certeza disso quanto tinha dele ser o culpado, dele ser o assassino, dele servir suas vítimas no jantar como se fossem um pedaço de porco ou carneiro.

Alana Bloom não poderia acreditar que Will era mesmo um psicopata, não o doce e perturbado Will. Ele era doente, e essa doença o fazia agir assim, era sua empatia que o tornavam um assassino. Mas ele não era um psicopata. Meu Deus, ele nem mesmo lembrava de nada!

Já para Jack Crawford, Will era um erro. Ele estava confuso, na verdade. Psicopata ou não? Definitivamente assassino. Quem era Will Graham?

Talvez tudo tenha sido consciente, e Jack foi terrivelmente enganado por aquele que até mesmo considerava um amigo. Ou Will foi jogado a sua borda, e finalmente caiu, e então isso era culpa de Jack. Qual das opções feria-o menos?

Mas Hannibal, ah, ele sabia a resposta. Will era inocente, Will tinha uma terrível encefalite, Will foi manipulado. Hannibal também conhecia o culpado, porque esse era ele mesmo. Will foi um jogo, uma experiência satisfatória que terminou cedo demais.

E um amigo, porque tudo que Hannibal não tinha era um amigo... Will chegava próximo o suficiente disso, e para o pensamento pouco sentimental do psiquiatra, era mínima proximidade já bastava.

Mas agora, ele estava preso, julgado. Toda a pequena diversão havia acabado, porque Will não tinha mais condições de jogar. Era xeque mate para o professor. Mas Hannibal queria brincar mais, jogar mais, e não poderia ser com outro.

E para isso, ele teria que ajudar o amigo a sair da cadeia. Outro alguém teria de ser o culpado. Alguém teria que se sacrificar para o jogo continuar.

Mas, de qualquer forma, o que era uma presa morta no cenário de caça de Hannibal Lecter? Era isso que todos eram, peças, caçadores e presas. Hannibal era deus, controlando todos eles. E Will era sua pecinha especial.

Will Graham não passava de um pino da sorte no enorme tabuleiro de Hannibal Lecter, aquela que ele faria de tudo para nunca perder.

**Author's Note:**

> Ao fim da leitura, não é nada mal deixar um comentário. Seria gentil. Eu gosto de gentileza. O rude deve ser comido.


End file.
